


This Was a Mistake

by RisuMezzo (RisuAlto)



Category: Speaker (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Family Bonding, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Speaker's gender not specified
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28985493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisuAlto/pseuds/RisuMezzo
Summary: Leaving the shadow dog unsupervised was probably a bad idea.A micro-story (3-10 sentences) based onthis prompt list.
Relationships: Speaker & Seer (Speaker)
Kudos: 1





	This Was a Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> For anonymous.
> 
> Originally posted on tumblr.

Between Seer and Speaker, professional disaster-averters extraordinaire, someone really should have seen this coming. As she looks between her younger twin and the state of the house, she is almost physically torn in between laughing at their shared stupidity and groaning at the _hours_ of cleanup, because your living room looks as though a glitter demon ( _yes, sensible part of the brain, I know those don’t exist, but you get the point–!_ she thinks) went to town, hosted a festival, and then blew it up. The remnants of the faux-metallic streamers the twins had put up together that morning were shredded and strewn across the ground, little punctuation marks of color, and making it so that the sun beaming through the window would just glint wrong once in a while, straight into her eyes.

She wondered, for a second, over the irony of being the Seer while blinded by what was more or less confetti. Then a sigh escaped her, finally. They should have known better than to continue their usual celebrations now that there was another member of the family who also happened to be, first, a shadow creature of some kind, and more importantly, _a dog._ Looking over at her twin, she was met with tired eyes still lit with the embers of self-deprecating laughter. “Well,” she said, pursing her lips, “this was a mistake.”


End file.
